Siren Song
by GhoulishSenpai
Summary: Garfield Logan and his pirate crew, the Teen Titans, set out on their most outrageous mission yet: capturing a siren. That's the mission, but what happens when they actually meet one? There will be fluff, drama, and comedy. I hope you'll join me on this ride. BBRae all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

Garfield Logan surveyed the sea around him. It was a clear, beautiful blue just like the sky above it. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Life, for a pirate, was grand. He then turned around to face his crew. His code name was Beast Boy.

Kori, an ex-slave, who was his eye in the sky in the crow's nest. Garfield had picked her up when she snuck on his ship to escape Gordanian slave-traders. He almost made her walk the plank, but his crew was small and he wasn't picky. Her codename was Starfire.

Richard, a mysterious fighter, manned all the cannons and did most of the hand on hand combat. He volunteered himself after his godfather tried to stop him from his vigilante ways. Joining a pirate crew was his way of rebelling. His code name was Robin.

Victor, the ship's cook and handyman, made all the food and fixed everything that needed to be fixed. Victor had been a long time pal of Garfield's and jumped at the chance to leave his boring blacksmith job and join Garfield's crew. His code name was Cyborg.

Together they banded together as the Teen Titans, the youngest and most feared pirate crew to ever exist. They plundered and sailed and stole and killed their way to riches. Things had gotten a bit awkward when Kori and Richard started getting it on, but c'est la vie.

"Vic! How's dinner coming?" Garfield yelled down to the kitchen.

"Considering that we only have the same fish as yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that...boring," Victor replied.

"Good thing I don't have to deal with that!" Garfield said happily.

"Stupid vegetarian! You need meat to survive!"

"I'll eat meat when you eat tofu!"

"Stop the arguing, you two. We need to focus on the mission," Richard berated the two friends.

"Robin is right. Is not this mission containing all of the importance?" Kori backed Richard up.

And what a mission they were on. They were set on doing something others considered improbable if not impossible. They were going to catch a siren.

* * *

 **A/N This is going to be a longer fit that I hope to see to the end. Please review. I know this is a short and boring chapter, but it will get way better in the next one. See you next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

 _And what a mission they were on. They were set on doing something others considered improbable if not impossible. They were going to catch a siren._

"Beast Boy, we should be near the point of arrival in a future of nearness," Starfire announced.

"Great work, Star," Robin praised his girlfriend.

Starfire leaped down from the crow's nest and stood right next to Robin. He placed his hands on her cheeks as she put hers on his chest. They both leaned in and-

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THE MUSHY LOVE STUFF ON MY SHIP!" Beast Boy exclaimed loudly.

"Stuff of love that is mushy?"

"It's okay, Star. Beast Boy's just being a jerk," Robin said with a glare.

"Hey! My ship, my rules. Back me up here, Cy," BB pleaded.

"Well, hate to say it, B, but you did give them your blessing."

Garfield glared at Cyborg and crossed his arms while he huffed and pouted.

"A decision I am coming to regret. Just keep it in your pants, both of you."

"What is to be kept in the pants? A bumgorf?"

"Y-yeah, Star. That's it," Robin stuttered.

Starfire's innocence always seemed to place Robin in embarrassing situations. Especially since she was the only girl on a pirate ship with three teenage guys.

"Anyway," Beast Boy said while rolling his eyes. "How close are we to the spot?"

"We should reach our destination by the fall of night."

"Perfect! I think we should go below deck for a meeting to discuss the plan again."

A series of groans filled the air at the prospect of yet another meeting about the siren.

"Hey! Keep it up and I'll let Richard do a training session every week," Garfield threatened.

That shut everyone up and had Robin looking around offended.

"As you all know, our good friend, Jinx, has given us earplugs. Now these-" Beast Boy started.

"-are not ordinary earplugs. They allow us to hear the siren's song without its magic taking over us. While the siren sings, we will use the nets that Argent gave us to ensnare the siren," Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin finished for him.

"Hey! You could at least let me finish!"

"Friend Beast Boy, can we not rest? I am feeling the tired."

"Sure, Star. I'm sure Robin will want to sneak in your bed, too."

Beast Boy high-fived Cyborg while Robin blushed and Starfire just looked around for answers.

"Robin, are you also feeling the tired? If so, do you not have your own bed?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other before bursting out into a laughing fit.

"Wow, Robin. Shut down before you could even start," Cyborg teased.

"Way to go, Star," Beast Boy said while giving her a high-five. She still looked confused but also excited to be getting a high-five.

"How glorious is this highest of fives!"

"High-fives are great, Star, but I'm sure Robin wants you to do other things with your hands," Beast Boy said while wagging his eyebrows.

"What would you like me to do with my hands, Robin?" Starfire asked with innocent eyes.

Robin hopped up with his face ablaze with embarrassment. "Time for you to take that nap! Let's go!"

Robin was practically pushing her out the room now. He finally escaped with her, but not before shooting one final withering glare at the other two boys.

Beast Boy wiped a tear from his eye as he silently chuckled with Cyborg.

"You should get some sleep, too, Cy."

"Who's going to stay up though?"  
"I have it under control. Don't worry about it," Beast Boy waved him off dismissively.

Victor walked out a bit hesitantly. When he finally left, Beast Boy sighed before heading above deck. He watched the sea ebb and flow as he silently reflected. He was grateful for his team everyday. For the mock arguments, the teasing, and ultimately the sense of family he felt when around them.

He was also grateful that they didn't bring up his skin. His green skin. How many times had he been asked about it? Way too many to count. His crew, however, just left him alone about it, waiting for him to be ready to talk.

He sat down in a little wooden chair near the bow. He began to close his eyes, repeatedly opening them before finally succumbing to sleep.

Garfield Logan awoke to what sounded like a brewing storm. He couldn't have been out for half an hour tops and the weather had been fine then. Now the water was violently crashing on the pirate ship and the clouds were dark and ominous. BB rushed down to the barracks and started yelling.

"Wake up! Get your earplugs! Get the nets! It's almost time!"  
The Titans groggily got up before fully processing his words and rushing.

In a matter of minutes, all the Titans were above deck with earplugs in and the net in hand. Not long afterwards, a cyclone of pure black raised up from the sea. On top of it was a girl who looked about their age. And, man, was she beautiful.

* * *

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it! As always, read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 _Not long afterwards, a cyclone of pure black raised up from the sea. On top of it was a girl who looked about their age. And, man, was she beautiful._

Upon the cyclone stood the most beautiful girl Garfield had ever seen. Her hair was short and purple. The cut was angular and severe, but framed her face beautifully. Her eyes were wide and as violet as her hair. He could get lost in those eyes. His eyes followed down the curve of her cute button nose and landed on her full lips. They looked so _soft_. He just wanted to run his finger over them, just _feel_ them. Her curvy body was adorned with a simple black dress that clung to her in the bodice area and slightly protruded from her hips in black and grey tatters. The thin straps of the dress allowed him a full look at her shoulders. Damn, he didn't know if there was such a thing as a shoulder fetish, but this girl could bring it into existence. He quickly moved his gaze down from the swell of her breasts as he feared he would never look away. Her legs. Shit. Looking at them was a mistake. They were smooth and long and slightly toned. _Shit_. Her skin was so pale that it was otherworldly, like angel leading him to heaven or a demon tempting him to cause his own ruin. With that thought, he shook himself out of his reverie. This was a siren! Of course she was beautiful. He look at his crew who was seemingly in the same state as he was.

"Let's go, Titans!" He commanded.

They nodded and started the plan. Star and Robin were headed up to the crow's nest. Victor was retrieving a cannon and Beast Boy was keeping an eye on the siren. Her eyebrow raised, but she took a deep breath and began to sing. Garfield just hoped the earplugs worked.

 _All my friends tell me I should move on_

 _I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh_

 _That's how you sang it_

Starfire yelled down to Beast Boy that she and Richard were ready.

 _Loving you forever, can't be wrong_

 _Even though you're not here, won't move on_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh_

 _That's how we played it_

Victor came out with the cannon and nodded at Garfield..

 _And there's no remedy_

 _For memory_

 _Your face is like a melody,_

 _It won't leave my head_

 _Your soul is haunting me_

 _And telling me_

 _That everything is fine_

 _But I wish I was dead_

Garfield didn't feel a need to jump off the ship, so he figured the earplugs did indeed work. Even so, the song mesmerized him. It was so sensual and romantic that he felt a connection, but quickly dismissed it as her powers. "Cast the nets!"

 _Every time I close my eyes_

 _It's like a dark paradise_

 _No one compares to you_

 _I'm scared that you_

 _Won't be waiting on the other side_

 _Every time I close my eyes_

 _It's like a dark paradise_

 _No one compares to you_

 _I'm scared that you_

 _Won't be waiting on the other side_

The Titans cast the nets from their various points on the ship. The siren quickly started to fall as the water fell to the sea. Garfield ran to catch the mystical girl. His crew was already celebrating as the sky began to clear.

They had done it. They had captured a siren.

* * *

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know the progress with BBRae is slow, but the next chapter is where we really get some interaction. I've decided that Raven is going to do quite a bit of singing, so PM or put in your review some songs you want to see in this** **fic!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't own Teen Titans.**

 _They had done it. They had captured a siren._

Garfield looked around as his crew were jumping around and cheering, Then he let his eyes look over the beautiful girl caught in the net. Many pirates had said that a siren's beauty comes from her magic, but this girl was just as beautiful with the net blocking her powers. He walked over to her and smiled.

"Hello, mama. Seems like you're a bit caught up right now," he chuckled at his own poor joke.

Her glare hardened into something that made him gulp and thank everything that that net was blocking her powers.

He cleared his throat nervously and pulled out a Swiss Army knife.

"Now I know we can't just keep you under this net, but I don't want you wrecking my ship either. The easy solution is making some bracelets out of the net."

He leaned down and studiously avoided her deadly gaze. He was beginning to really understand that 'if looks could kill' saying. He cut off two pieces of the rope and tied them around her wrists. His fingers lingered a little after tying the second one. Her skin was so soft and silky. He shook his head quickly and stood up. Garfield held out his hand to help her up. She glanced at it before hitting it and standing up. He was embarrassed to admit to himself that his stomach fluttered at that minute contact.

"Are you ever going to speak?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'd rather save my voice for someone who isn't green scum that's kidnapped me, thank you very much," she snipped.

His stomach fluttered again, but he quickly smothered it.

"Hate to point it out, but you just showed your voice to the 'green scum'."

She just huffed and walked away from him. It was basically just aimless wandering because she was hardly familiar with this ship. Beast Boy chuckled to himself and walked beside her. He slipped an arm around her waist and laughed louder as she immediately stiffened.

"You should bow down to every deity in every religion that I can't use my powers or you would be pulling a swordfish out your-"

"Act like this all you want, I'm just guiding you to the rest of my crew."

She glared at his arm before he coughed and removed it. She followed behind him as he led her down the stairs. She was careful to keep a safe distance between them. He opened walked into an open doorway and she cautiously followed in. There she saw the other pirates drinking and dancing. She found it extremely embarrassing, for them.

A burly black man scooped her up in his arms and spun her around.

"You are going to make us richer than anyone who's ever sailed these seven seas!"

The other pirates cheered and took another swig out of their various bottles of alcohol. She was at a pretty advantageous position to swing her leg into his crotch. So she did. With all her strength. The man dropped down and groaned.

"Woman, why?" he squeaked out.

She just responded with a victorious smirk and looked around, daring anyone to cross her. They all just gazed at her with open jaws, which in turn made her eyes light up in amusement.

Garfield knows he should be pissed that this sea witch just neutered his best friend, but for some reason he just burst out laughing. His crew just stared at him before one by one joining him in a raucous chorus of laughter. The sea witch herself now looked uncomfortable and out of place. He strolled over to her and raised up her left hand.

"Three cheers for this spicy mama that's going to make us filthy rich!"

They went through the whole hip hip hooray shebang and partied some more until they were tired and drunk. They shuffled to their separate quarters. Garfield looked at Raven and smiled lazily.

"Yoooouuuuu'reee luuucky. Rooobiiin and Stuuurrrrrfiiiiirrreee share a roooooom nooooowww. 'Ere's an eeemmmptyyy roooom nooowww. You get it alllllllll to yerrrrseeelf. I'lllllll taaaaakkkkeee yooooo 'ere," Beast Boy slurred.

She looked at him with unmasked disgust.

"C'mon."

He started walking down the hallway and stopped in front of a door. He turned in and collapsed on the bed.

"Get up! I thought this was my room."

"Iiiiit iiiiissss."

He reached up and tugged her arm down so she was laying down in close proximity to him.

"Miiissss Siiiiireeeen."

"What do you want you disgusting grass stain."

He chuckled and then said, "Siiiiingggg meeeee a lulllllllabyyyy."

She huffed and took in a deep breath.

 _Goodnight, to every little hour that you sleep tight_

 _May it hold you through the winter of a long night_

 _And keep you from the loneliness of yourself_

 _Heart strung is your heart frayed and empty_

Garfield was now snoring, but she kept singing, her voice slightly wavering.

 _Cause it's hard luck, when no one understands your love_

 _It's unsung, and I say_

 _Goodnight, my love, to every hour in every day_

 _Goodnight, always, to all that's pure, that's in your heart_

She sighed as she finished and hummed the last little melody.

"I'll save you, Mama."

 **A/N The song used in the previous chapter was Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey. The song used this chapter is Farewell and Goodnight originally by Smashing Pumpkins, but I was thinking of Birdy's cover. So give those songs a listen. Sorry for taking forever to update! School keeps me busy. See you next update, loves.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I have never owned Teen Titans, even in a previous life.**

* * *

Raven woke up and felt a strange warmth pressed against her body. She slowly opened her eyes and at first she only saw a blur of green. After a couple blinks, her green captor came into focus. She grimaced then smirked as she thought of a devious little way to wake him up. She raised her hand and brought it across his cheek in a slap loud enough that it woke the rest of the crew up from their drunken slumber.

"Sweet mother of tofu! Why, woman?" Beast Boy cried out.

Raven simply humphed and got off the bed. She smoothed down her dress and hair.

"So we're back to the silent and deadly treatment?"

She ignored him and walked out the room. The salt in the air felt wonderful on her skin. The sea was her home and she already missed it. Plus, every moment wasted here was a moment longer her mother would live in captivity.

Starfire walked out of a room with Robin. His arm was around her waist. Suddenly Raven felt like she was intruding and slipped through a door into a side room. Inside were chests and chests overflowing with gold and jewels. She was mildly shocked at the sight. Sure she had seen her share of treasure when she was under the sea, but this was certainly an impressive amount for mere mortals to have. Raven was beginning to think these pirates weren't as carefree as she thought. It was common knowledge that pirates weren't exactly law-abiding citizens, so every piece of gold must have someone's blood etched in it. Raven might even have to worry about her safety aboard this ship.

Beast Boy got dressed in his usual black button down and black pants. He rubbed the cheek that damned siren slapped this morning. The little vixen was so much trouble, but she was so worth it. If the money wasn't enough, looking at her was a reward in and of itself. He cursed himself for being too drunk to fully appreciate sharing a bed with her last night.

He walked out to the bow and stared out to the sparkling, blue sea. These were the times when he felt genuinely happy with his choice to be a pirate. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of the ocean. He really felt at peace. When he opened his eyes, the siren was standing on the front rim of the ship. He was about to call out to her before he heard her begin to sing.

 _Little do you know_

 _How I'm breaking while you fall asleep_

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm still haunted by the memories_

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece_

Her hair was flowing in the wind and she looked more like an angel than a siren.

 _Little do you know_

 _I need a little more time_

 _Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside_

 _I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind_

 _I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight_

 _Little do you know_

 _I need a little more time_

She sighed. turned and jumped back down onto the deck. She startled at seeing him standing there.

"How long have you been there?"

He blinked then smiled widely and walked up to her.

"Just got here, mama. Why? You missed me since our little lovers' spat this morning?"

The tension in her shoulders relaxed and she glared at Garfield.

"If we're lovers, then I have a monkey's tail."

"There's that anger that sounds lovely. Scold me more, Miss Siren."

"My name is Raven. Use it."

"Garfield, or Beast Boy as I'm known across the seven seas. Now that we're on a first name basis, does that mean you're warming up to me?"  
"I simply got tired of being called 'mama' and 'Miss Siren'."

"Keep telling yourself that. You know you love me."  
"In your dreams."  
"Then I'll keep on dreaming."  
She huffed and he grinned triumphantly.

"Come on. We have a lot of water to cover today," he said with his hand outstretched.

She moved her hand towards his before turning and walking ahead.

He smoothed his hair down and chuckled under his breath.

"Well that's progress."

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for dropping off the face of the earth. School does keep one busy. The song this chapter is "Little Do You Know" by Alex & Sierra. Give it a listen! As always, read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I reluctantly have 0 ownership rights over Teen Titans.**

* * *

Raven walked along the ship before getting a sudden pain behind her eyes and leaning on the wall. She heard wails surrounding her and she was no longer on the pirate ship. She was in an underwater dungeon with bones scattered about as if they were dirty laundry. The screams seemed to rip her apart over and over again until she was led to a beautiful woman chained to the ocean floor. Her hair obscured her face. Then she heard the heavy footsteps coming closer. She hid in a darker corner of the room. She feared he would hear her body tearing into pieces and silently begged the woman to stop screaming.

"Arella, how are you, my sweet?" The voice growled and suddenly Raven was filled with a new sort of dread. She knew this voice. And if she heard him correctly, she knew the woman as well.

The woman continued to scream and scream. Raven wanted to reach out and help her. She wanted to comfort her and take down Trigon. She wanted her mom to know she was loved. Yet she couldn't because the shadows were tying her down and gagging her mouth.

"Now, love, it all stops when our dear, little daughter decides to make her way back to the castle. She seems to think that leaving will not have any consequences. Let's show her how wrong she is."

Then Arella's back arched unnaturally and her eyes turned solid black. Her screams took on a more tortured air. Her fingers scratched at the floor. Raven struggled against the shadows to take down Trigon against whatever the odds. Trigon's head turned right at towards Raven's hiding place.

"Mommy and Daddy miss you, sweetie. Come home."

"R… Ra… Rae? …Rave? Raven? Raven! Raven!" A loud voice woke her up and suddenly she was back on the ship.

"Wha-what happened? Where am I?" Raven immediately tried to stand up before Garfield forced her to stay down.

"I was hoping you could tell me. I was coming to bother you again when you were on the floor."

"I-I don't remember anything. Just this… this feeling. This pain," Raven punctuated her statement with a shudder.

Garfield helped her up and said, "Well let's get you something to eat and maybe we can talk it out?"

Raven shrugged off his hands and snarled. "The last thing I ever want to do is talk with you."  
"There's my feisty mama. I thought you'd gone soft on me."

"I'd never do anything on you."

"A man needs to have his fantasies."

"But… you aren't a man, so how does that apply to you?"

Garfield laughed heartily. "You win this time, Rae, but I'll get you to drop your guard yet."

"Call me Rae one more time and your grandchildren's grandchildren will have nightmares about me."

* * *

 **A/N So I hope y'all don't hate me. School has been crushing me. But now I have a two week spring break, so I'll try and write ahead and maybe I'll start updating on a regular schedule? I don't know. I'm such a procrastinator. Also, no song this chapter. Although, if y'all have not been let down by my song choices before, here's a song to try: The Haunting by Set It Off.**


End file.
